1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component drier which is employed for removing a liquid moistening surfaces of electronic components or the like, and more particularly, it relates to a suction type component drier.
2. Description of the Background Art
In relation to drying means for removing water moistening surfaces of electronic components such as multilayer capacitors, for example, having outermost layers of external electrodes which are covered with tin or solder plating films, for example, the following means have been employed in general:
FIG. 2 shows a conventional component drier 1 employing hot air, as first drying means. Referring to FIG. 2, the component drier 1 comprises a housing 2, a rack 3 which is provided in the housing 2, and a vat 5 which is arranged on the rack 3 for storing a plurality of components 4 to be dried. Further, a heater 6 is arranged in the housing 2 for generating hot air, which is fed into the housing 2 by a fan 7 along arrows. The housing 2 is provided with an openable/closable damper 8, for discharging moistened hot air.
The hot air moving along arrows is supplied to the components 4 which are stored in the vat 5, to successively dry the same from those located in a relatively upper portion of the vat 5.
On the other hand, second conventional drying means is implemented by a substitutional component drier which employs trichlorotrifluoroethane, serving as a moisture substituter, and a surface active agent, for substituting the same for water which is moistening components to be dried.
In the first conventional drying means shown in FIG. 2, however, those of the components 4 which are close to the bottom surface of the vat 5 are dried after those positioned in the upper portion of the vat 5. In this means, further, the water is so slowly vaporized that all impurities having been dissolved therein may be left on the surfaces of the dried components 4 to form spots, leading to inferior appearance of the components 4. In addition, electrodes which are exposed on the surfaces of the components 4 may be oxidized due to long-time drying under a high temperature, to exert a bad influence on solderability of the components 4.
Further, the hot air is merely supplied to the space surrounding the components 4 stored in the vat 5 is a manner that is so inferior in thermal efficiency that energy required for drying the components 4 is consumed in a relatively large quantity.
In the second drying means, on the other hand, employment of trichlorotrifluoroethane, which leads to destruction of the ozonosphere, is now being globally forbidden. Further, the surface active agent may remain on the components to leave spots on the surfaces thereof.